1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a fishing device providing a means of a combined configuration of fishing hooks and sinkers for attaching to fishing line, without tying knots.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently, fishermen use one of two methods to attach sinkers and hooks to fishing line. By one method, the hook is tied directly to the line and the sinker is either tied or crimped to the line, at a varying location above the hook. By the second method, the sinker weight is molded, into various geometric forms, around the hook shank, with the hook eyelet protruding. In this method the line is tied to the protruding eyelet, and is commonly referred to as a lead head jig. In generally accepted fishing practices, the first method usually employs organic fishing baits, such as minnows, worms, and cutbaits. Jigs, however, are usually adorned with various colors, designs, and inorganic attachments, such as plastic fliptails, rubber skirttails, and colored thread to lure fish. Both methods, require the time consuming necessity of attaching the fishing line to the fishing hook by knot tying. In both methods, some fishermen attach either a swivel or snap-and-swivel device to reduce line tangling and facilitate lure changing. Both devices still must be tied to the line so that the hook can be attached. When a swivel is used an additional knot is necessary. Regardless of the type of knot used, the fishing line must be passed through the hook eyelet. The type of knot is a matter of individual preference. However, literature for leading brands of fishing line recommend the use of the clinch knot, or modifications of the clinch knot. All such available literature also makes claims concerning knot strength of their lines. Such claims recognize that the tying of a knot in any line concentrates increase physical forces in and adjacant to the knot. Therefore, line failure is most likely to occur in the vicinity of the knot or hook eyelet. Certain knots, such as the clinch knot, are recommended to disperse the physical forces. This increases the line strength at its weakest point. However, the tying of any knot is both time consuming and creates varing degrees of reduction in the overall strength of the rigging. Additionally, many persons with physical disabilities, including poor eyesight or finger dexterity, cannot adequately tie a knot in fishing line. Many children and inexperienced fisherman have difficulty mastering the techniques of tying an effective fishing knot. Cold weather and night fishing conditions increase the time and difficulity of attaching both hooks and sinkers to line. There is a need for a product which facilitates attaching hooks, sinkers, jigs and other fishing tackle to fishing line.